Absolutely Wonderful
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: Chap 2: Tomoyo likes HIS smile....
1. Scent

**this is going to be a pretty much plotless fic... with 'i dunno' no. of chappies...**

**each chapter is pretty much a short story itself.**

**just simple musings of either characters...**

**standard disclaimers apply.**

**Absolutely wonderful: Eriol and Tomoyo's musings on each other.**

* * *

**_Scent_**

Absolutely wonderful.

She had always smelt so nice.

Just like lavender, spice and pine cones, all amalgamated together to form a heavenly perfume.

And she always smelt the same. Whether it be the first thing in the morning, or after a particularly tedious P.E. class; she smelt the same.

It was as though the tender stalked lavender plant belonged to her. It was as though God had _only_ bestowed her with the right of smelling so delightfully fragrant.

He was not the only one who thought she smelt good. Many male students of Seijyo High suddenly found the air to be _highly _alluring, when she passed by; with the exception of his cute little descendant of course.

He couldn't blame then; he was also caught sniffing irresistibly by a giggling Yanagizawa-san and Mihara-san who always said, "Even Hiiragizawa-kun has caught Tomo-flu!"

He had smiled and laughed at this absurd, yet arguably 'kawaii' statement.

He had once read somewhere (undoubtedly in those exciting magazines possessed by Ruby Moon) that if a person uses a particular kind of perfume, lotion or fragrant bath salts for a very long time, it ultimately becomes a part of their scent… or Layered scent, as they call it.

So when was it that Tomoyo-san had developed an affinity for lavender perfume? When she was 5? 6?

He would never know.

He found it very hard to believe that her scent was borrowed, and not natural. It seemed just absurd.

He thought she smelt like this ever since she was a tiny baby, wrapped in her mother's arms. Probably with just a tiny lock of black hair and big amethyst eyes. He sighed; she would make a most adorable baby.

And so, here he was, waiting for her to come, waiting for her delicate, yet lingering perfume to waft in his direction and enthrall him. He knew that going late would never do; for if he reached even 10 minutes later than her, the overpowering and harsh odor of chalk would delude her delicate fragrance and leave him all frustrated.

Softly padded footsteps snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up from his excuse to be here; his 'so called' incomplete French grammar exercise and smiled at her.

He let that delightful aroma wash over him and smiled wider. Was it just his imagination, or did she smell better than ever?

"Ohayo, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said politely. Eriol murmured an affirmative as she sat down, her mind engrossed in her choir book.

Eriol leaned slightly closer and smelt her hair_. Definitely pine cones._

With a content smile on his face, he drew a sprig of lavender near the top right hand-corner of his book.

She smelt wonderful, alright.

* * *

**i hope the charcters are not too sketchy... this thing just occured to me when i was on a vacation when an aunt of mine was grumbling about the fact that her son (my bro) always complains she smells bad... and that her husband and daughter smell wonderful... why, she even says that their clothes are sweet smelling! :P**


	2. Smile

**Sorry i took so long. this is the next chapter. Tomoyo's POV**

* * *

He was really cute. Yes, really.

This is saying something as she rarely called anyone 'cute' except her dearest Sakura-chan.

He had really nice eyes. And great hair. And a nice nose too. Not the usual button-kind, but long and thin. As though it was sculpted.

He was really photogenic.

She always had an eye for photography ever since she was a child, so she could tell. His style of dressing was great, it added to his mysterious personality.

But what she loved the most was his smile. Oh, what a beautiful smile it was!

It perfectly accentuated his lovely lips. She didn't look at them the way the other girls did, in a lecherous way, but in the way a photographer looks at his or her model. The smile brightened his lovely blue eyes, making them seem warmer and friendlier. His nostrils widened slightly, but ever so slightly, giving him a very sweet look.

He had many smiles.

**The polite smile.**

His eyes had a genial look to them when he used his polite smile.

It was for the teachers, for the people he did not know so well (and didn't care to know so well in the future) and for the parents of his classmates. It was always there, ready to be used at his will.

**The embarrassed smile**

He seemed to be using the smile a lot often nowadays. She felt very sorry for him when senior girls cornered him and gushed about his grades, his looks, his football techniques and god knows what else. It was there when the teachers beamed at him and called him their 'best student' and it had been there when a girl had professed her love to him in the school cafeteria. (long story.)

**The rude smile.**

A smile cannot be rude, she rather called it 'cheeky'.

The kind of smile he wore when he teased his cute little descendant and when Li stuttered helplessly and called him a string of broken bad names while his girlfriend looked at Eriol innocently and asked him what he meant.

**The mysterious smile**

The smile he always used to wear during the card captoring days. Tomoyo used to find it very disconcerting, but fascinating. His eyes were so cringed that for a moment she thought he was asleep. But they always shone so bright, so she could always tell.

**The "I'm- an- Angel" smile**

This smile was well, a subdivision of the cheeky smile. She wouldn't find it often, but Eriol always used it to worm his way out of trouble. Like the time when Ruby Moon fed Spinel 334 cakes and said Eriol had to claim responsibility.

Anyways, she just adored the way he smiled with his eyes shut; they looked like upside-down smiles themselves!

**The gentle smile**

The smile that was always reserved for her dear Sakura-chan, ready to be flashed at will, whenever she was in trouble.

The smile he gave the girl as he gently tried to deny her affections…

The smile that crept up to his lips when he saw a tender moment between Sakura and Li…

The smile that always found its way to his face when he thought of or saw his old love, Kaho Mizuki.

**The Tomoyo smile**

She liked calling this smile the Tomoyo smile. It was there, just for her. Neither was it too polite, too prim and proper, but it certainly was different from the ones he gave Chiharu, Naoko and even, Sakura. It was respectful, gentle, with a hint of mischief. Just a hint, mind you.

But she adored the way his eyes lit up softly, the way his hands flicked away a bang as it made its way to his eyes.

She liked the fact that the smile was reserved for her only, and no one else. It made her feel special. It made her feel loved.

Hmm. That won't work. She knew her feelings for him were purely platonic.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was some subject for art!

She certainly seemed to think a lot on him nowadays, didn't she?

* * *

**did you like it? or hate it? leave me a review!**


End file.
